Here Today
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by Toby White House Counsel Oliver Babish questions Toby about the military shuttle leak until Toby realizes he should probably retain counsel. Meanwhile, Josh realizes that everyone involved in the Santos campaign is young and inexperienced, forcing him to make some tough decisions. Summary Toby confesses to C.J. that he was the source of the classified military shuttle leak. While Toby's office is cleared out, he is debriefed by White House Counsel Oliver Babish. He answers Oliver's questions and insists that he and he alone orchestrated and executed the leak. Toby's attorney, Alana Waterman, arrives at the White House and insists that he not answer any more questions. At this point, Oliver debriefs C.J., whose account of what occurred matches that of Toby's. On the campaign trail, the Santos campaign is still nine points down, and Josh and Lou realize that a change is needed. Noting that several of the staffers are young and not built for a national campaign, they decide to let several of them go. Back at the White House, C.J. and Oliver break the news to the President that Toby was the source of the leak and Will Bailey is promoted to Communications Director. During a tense conversation in the Oval Office, Bartlet tells Toby that he's always been headed for this "crash and burn" because of his moral superiority. Toby offers his resignation, but Bartlet refuses to accept it and fires him instead, "for cause". As Toby turns to leave, Bartlet makes it clear that he (Bartlet) won't be among the people who will think of Toby as a hero. Toby surrenders his credentials and is escorted out of the White House. Cast Starring *Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Mary McCormack as Kate Harper *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish Guest Starring *Steve Ryan as Miles Hutchinson *Tom Everett as Charles Frost *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Renée Estevez as Nancy *Evan Arnold as Ned Carlson *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *Lee Garlington as Alana Waterman *Benjamin Brown as Mike Wayne *Ben Webe as Vic Faison *Nina Siemaszko as Ellie Bartlet *Thomas Kopache as Bob Slatterly *Ryan Cutrona as George Sliger Co-Starring *Peter James Smith as Ed *William Duffy as Larry *Bradley James as Agent Donnie *Richard Alan Brown as Zeke *Lyndsey Gayer as Staffer Trivia The plot was likely inspired by the CIA leak investigation and the Valerie Plame affair. Richard Schiff hated the leak storyline, feeling that Toby would never betray the President in such a manner. He justified his character's actions by deciding that Toby was really covering for someone else. Goofs Quotes Helen: I thought you liked it when I got loud? Santos: In this, as in all things, context is the key. Waterman: You have to listen to me now. If you were truly the only one involved... Toby Ziegler: I was. Waterman: Well, then, that's unfortunate because it means that you have no bigger fish to turn over to the prosecutor, which is what he and the Congress will be looking for, and obviously would have been the best and fastest way to make a deal. Toby Ziegler: I don't care about that. Waterman: Well, it's my job to. And we're not starting with a lot of bargaining chips and we have less every time you open your mouth. Toby Ziegler: I'm not looking to cut a deal. References "The West Wing" Here Today (2005) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7